The Sweetest Rose
by gyurachi
Summary: "Aroma mawar dan aku ... mana yang lebih kau suka?" —untuk sesaat, Hinata merasa jiwanya akan melayang ke angkasa. #14SHE: ROSE


**Disclaimer: **MK-_sensei_

SasuHina—AU #14SHE Rose [No editeu. Gomen ne kalo banyak typo(s)]

.

The Sweetest Rose

.

.

.

Kebun bunga matahari terhampar luas di suatu pedesaan, mengeliingi sebuah rumah bergaya eropa klasik. Seperti lautan emas yang siap untuk dijarah para perompak, kelopak cerahnya berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari yang menyengat.

Di siang hari yang menyengat itu, sesosok gadis dengan kulit seputih porselen keluar dari rumah mewah yang berada di antara lautan emas yang mempesona. Pucuk rambut biru kehitamannya dihiasi oleh topi jerami dengan lingkaran pita merah yang manis. Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah, membuat ujung rok putih panjangnya bergoyang kesana kemari. Tubuh semampainya semakin menjauh dari tempat peristirahatan keluarganya, pergi ke suatu tempat favoritnya di desa tempat kelahiran ibunya.

Sebuah kafe nyaman yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

Rambut kehitaman yang tadi terurai indah kini terikat, membentuk bakpau ukuran raksasa yang manis. Jemari mungilnya memegang pensil mekanik dengan hiasan lucu di atasnya, sementara manik pucatnya terus menatap frustrasi kertas kosong yang ada di depannya—mengabaikan seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek di sampingnya, yang sedang mentertawainya.

"Pffft—ayolah, nanti otakmu terbakar kalau terlalu banyak berpikir," bisiknya, gadis bernama Shinozaki Rika tersenyum—nyaris tertawa—saat melihat wajah frustrasi teman masa kecilnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas meja, membentuk bantalan untuk kepalanya bersandar.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ujung pensil mekanik itu ditempelkan di ujung bibir _peach_ yang lembut, membuat kesan berpikir. "Aku sudah berniat untuk memberikannya di akhir libur musim panas sejak satu bulan yang lalu...," balasnya, membuat kalimat penolakan terhadap ajakan Rika untuk berhenti-berpikir-sebelum-otakmu-terbakar.

Menggembungkan sedikit pipinya, kedua tangannya menopang dagunya. Rika menatap dalam-dalam Hinata. "Kalau dia, bukannya lebih bagus bilang langsung? Kalian juga sudah lama kenal, kurasa dia juga punya perasaan lebih, _kok_," gerutu Rika. Ia sudah gemas dengan sifat tidak percaya diri Hinata yang berlebihan. "Aku bisa bantu kalau soal pertemuan, terus alur pembicaraan kalian nanti, terus—"

Hinata terbaruk agak keras, ingin menyadarkan Rika dari khayalan-tidak-mungkinnya. Wajahnya sedikit mengeluarkan warna merah yang manis. "Aku—aku tetap tidak bisa. Oke?" Hinata mencoba membuat penegasan dengan cara bicaranya yang seperti itu. "Lagipula, bukannya lebih bagus kalau kamu membantu ... kan?"

Rika langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dua mata seindah bulan purnama di depannya dengan tidak percaya, dan berakhir dengan menggelengkan kepala beserta tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. "Kau amnesia atau sel-sel di otakmu sudah mati secara perlahan? Bahkan guru bahasa Jepang kita waktu itu tidak bisa berhenti tertawa waktu aku memberikan tugas mengarang yang menjijikan itu," keluhnya, kedua tangannya menyilang di bawah dada, kedua pipi tirusnya agak menggembung, dan mata cokelatnya melihat ke arah kebun bunga mawar yang terlihat dari jendela besar yang ada tepat di sebelah kanannya.

Hinata tertawa kecil, tangannya meletakkan pensil mekaniknya dan merapikan sedikit kaus putih tipis yang dikenakan olehnya. "Oke, oke. Maaf sudah membangkitkan masa lalu yang kelam itu, ya? Nanti kubuatkan teh mawar, deh," Bibir mungilnya membentuk sebuah senyum manis yang menenangkan hati.

Rika melirik Hinata perlahan, melihat Hinata dengan senyum manisnya yang dianggap sangat murni oleh Rika. "Janji?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Rika berdehem agak keras, dan memposisikan lagi posisi duduknya dengan benar. "Jadi—"

Belum selesai Rika membuat sebuah topik baru, bel yang ada di balik pintu kafe berbunyi, menandakan kedatangan seorang tamu yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata Rika dan Hinata. Secara naluriah, mata cokelat Rika segera beralih dari Hinata ke pembuka pintu kafe di sana. Rambut biru dongker yang tidak mencolok namun menawan dan manik kelamnya yang misterius itu membuat keinginan Rika mengajak Hinata untuk mengobrol lebih lama menjadi batal.

Sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya.

"Sa-su-ke-_kuuun_~! Kemari, kemari~!" Dengan senyum riangnya, tangan kanannya melambai ke arah laki-laki dengan wajah-tampan-namun-ekspresi-datar yang baru saja masuk 3 langkah ke dalam kafe. "Bantu Hinata-_chan_, _dong_! Dia mau buat sesuatu yang keren, _nih_!" Suara nyaringnya membuat beberapa pelanggan di kafe melirik kepadanya. Namun Rika yang berstatus sebagai pelayan di kafe bibinya mengabaikan tatapan heran itu.

Yang merasa risih justru yang dipanggil.

Dengan jaket yang senada dengan warna matanya dan kaus abu-abu, pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke terlihat tidak suka bermain warna cerah untuk pakaiannya—sekaligus tidak suka dengan pakaian terlalu modis yan disukai kebanyakan orang. Celana pendek yang juga berwarna hitam membuat kaki putihnya yang tanpa bulu itu terlihat sedikit cantik saat berjalan mendekati meja Hinata dan Rika. Wajah _stoic_-nya perlahan memudar, berganti menjadi ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan oleh seorang Sasuke di depan mereka berdua.

Untuk sesaat, Rika merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dari memanggil Si Wajah Datar di depan banyak orang asing.

"Istirahatku sudah selesai~" Gadis berambut cokelat itu bangkit, merapikan sedikit apron yang menutupi celana balon pendek berwarna biru laut miliknya. "_Yosh_, semangat, ya, Hinata-_sen-sei_~" Dengan senyum menggoda, Rika menepuk pelan bahu mungil sahabatnya yang seolah semakin membatu, seiring dengan semakin dekat langkah lelaki berambut hitam di sana. "J-jangan gel-gelagapan kalau tatap muka dengan S-S-Sasuke-_sen-senpai_, ya!" Mengikuti gaya bicara Hinata setiap berbicara dengan Si Wajah Datar, Rika membentuk ekspresi malu-malu-ala-Hinata—memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

...sungguh, Hinata bersumpah akan menindak lanjuti sikap tidak menyenangkan dari Rika suatu hari.

Jarak yang kurang dari 3 meter dari pintu membuat langkah Sasuke terasa begitu cepat, hingga sudah berada di balik punggung Hinata yang membatu. Rika tersenyum manis, mendekati Sasuke sebentar untuk memberikan beberapa pesan kepada Sasuke yang sangaaaaaaaat tampan namun bukan selera Rika sama sekali.

"Nyaa~ Sasuke yang punya kaki secantik super model~" panggil Rika dengan sangatsangat enteng, jarinya iseng menekan pipi tirus si bungsu Uchiha, "Tolong bantu kucing manisku untuk membuat surat cinta yang lebih manis dari harum bunga mawar di kebunmu, ya~" pintanya, tangan kanannya mengelus-elus pucuk rambut Hinata yang lembut, membuat buntalan besar di belakang kepala Hinata agak mengendur.

Kucing manis yang disebut-sebut oleh Rika hanya diam, seolah ada batu besar yang menyumpal mulutnya begitu saja. Tangan kanannya secara refleks menggenggam pensil mekanik miliknya, dan tangan kiri yang menganggur memilih untuk meremas kuat rok putihnya. Wajahnya mulai pucat, tidak lain tidak bukan hanya karena dua kata yang diucapkan oleh Shinozaki _iblis_ Rika kepada laki-laki di belakangnya.

'_surat cinta_.'

...untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hinata bersumpah akan menindak lanjuti keisengan Rika yang sangat tidak tepat waktu itu.

Tapi—

"Boleh-boleh saja."

Reaksi yang tidak terduga membuat gulungan rambutnya terasa seperti batu berukuran besar yang siap menjatuhkannya ke bawah.

.

.

.

Sudah nyaris tiga menit mereka berdua duduk tanpa melakukan kontak sedikitpun.

Manik bulannya tidak bisa—bahkan untuk lima detik saja—melihat sosok pemuda yang ada di depannya. Bahkan kepalanya terasa berat untuk meninggalkan permukaan meja yang mulai menghangat karenanya. Yang pertama, bibirnya bahkan terkunci rapat dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan getaran sedikitpun. Yang kedua, manusia yang ada di depannya punya sifat seperti mahakarya seorang pemahat profesional—mati, tidak bergerak, dan indah. Yang ketiga, ia bingung mengenai topik yang akan mereka bicarakan, kalau-kalau patung favoritnya sudah bosan menjadi patung.

Hinata mulai menangisi nasibnya yang sangat tidak beruntung.

Terima kasih, Rika. _Terima kasih_.

Menghela napas panjang, Hinata memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatnya menulis sesuatu-yang-sudah-kautahu-apa. Kedua bahunya perlahan rileks, ia mulai duduk dengan posisi yang benar. Tapi sepasang mata bulannya masih belum siap untuk bertemu langsung dengan manik hitam yang tidak ada bosannya melihat kumpulan mawar banyak warna di luar sana.

'_Ayolah, cari bahan pembicaraan_...' Tanpa sadar, perang batin di dalam dirinya telah dimulai.

Laki-laki yang ada di seberang menyadari pergerakan dari Hinata. Lehernya berputar 45 derajat ke kiri, melihat langsung sosok perempuan yang datang dari kota untuk menghabiskan liburannya di kampung halaman kedua orangtuanya. "Omong-omong—"

Ah, pihak laki-laki yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Y-ya?" Dengan senyum, Hinata berusaha perasaan gugup luar biasa yang akan ia hadapi saat melihat mata laki-laki di depannya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, menutup matanya sebentar dan kembali melihat kumpulan mawar yang menarik perhatiannya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di bawah dadanya, tapi jari telunjuk dari tangan kirinya tampak mengetuk dengan suara pelan, dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Sayang sekali, jika saja Hinata mau mengumpulkan keberaniannya sedikit saja untuk melihat telunjuk yang bergerak tidak sabar itu, mungkin ia bisa mengalihkan topik yang sudah dibuat oleh Rika tadi.

"Surat cinta ... untuk siapa?"

_Tuhan, apa saja asal jangan topik ini_.

"A—ahahahaha..." Hinata tertawa canggung, telunjuk kanannya menggaruk pipi _chubby_-nya yang tidak gatal. "A-anu ... soal itu..."

Hinata diam, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Dan sialnya, satu pertanyaan itu saja seperti pedang yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 20 sentimeter dari jantungnya.

"Tidak perlu disebutkan namanya."

"Eh?" _Dia ... Uchiha Sasuke ... mau ikut campur urusan yang sepele—_

"Cerita saja, siapa tahu ada yang bisa kubantu."

"E—Eh?!" _Apa dia Sasuke yang kukenal_?

Mendengus kesal, ia bangkit dari kursi kayu nyaman yang baru dipoles dengan cat putih bersih. Kedua tangannya menggebrak pelan meja yang ada di depannya, sangat pelan hingga tidak ada tamu lain yang mendengarnya kecuali gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Aku bosan. Mau keluar?"

.

.

.

Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Suasana terasa semakin canggung karena mereka berdua sekarang berjalan beriringan, tidak berbicara satu patah katapun setelah Hinata berkata 'iya' dengan susah payah untuk menjawab ajakan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya mengajak Hinata pergi ke rumahnya—atau lebih spesifiknya, duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman bunga mawar yang mengelilingi villa milik keluarganya. Rumah Sasuke dari kafe pun sebenarnya tidak jauh. Tapi, cuaca di kampung halaman kedua orangtuanya sangat terik. Panas matahari terasa membakar kulit jika kalian tidak mengenakan _sun block_ atau payung. Beruntung Hinata selalu mengenakan kemeja biru-putih setelah kaus putih polosnya. Ditambah dengan panjang rok yang menutupi kakinya hingga mata kaki dan topi jerami yang lebar, ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan kulit sensitifnya itu.

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan melewati jalanan aspal yang hanya cukup untuk menampung lebar satu mobil sedan dan satu motor. Di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan, mereka hanya bisa melihat hamparan sawah yang mulai menguning. Ditambah dengan orang-orangan yang cukup banyak, sudah jelas pemandangan yang seperti itu tidak akan bisa membuat perasaan gelisah Hinata memudar sedikitpun.

Sebenarnya, Hinata sudah memikirkan beberapa topik untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari surat cinta yang dimaksud oleh Rika. Yang pertama, mungkin ia akan bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana kehidupan kelas dua SMA Sasuke yang seharusnya tidak menyenangkan—mengingat gosip dari teman-teman di kelasnya kalau kelas IPA di sekolah Sasuke bisa membuat kepalamu botak setelah satu semester belajar. Kemudian Hinata ingat kalau ia dan Sasuke selalu menceritakan kejadian di sekolah setiap hari lewat _e-mail_. Dan yang Hinata tahu, rambut Sasuke baik-baik saja sampai saat ini, tetap seperti pantat ayam yang entah-kenapa-tetap-mengesankan. Hanya saja, puncak rambutnya yang berdiri sedang digoda oleh semilir angin di siang hari yang lembut.

Atau mungkin Hinata bisa pilih opsi yang kedua, menanyakan kabar kedua orangtua Sasuke dan meminta Sasuke untuk memetikkan bunga mawar yang ada di kebun untuk ia taruh di kamarnya nanti. Tapi—sayangnya, lagi—Hinata menemukan sebuah celah dalam rencananya sendiri. Sasuke pasti akan kembali ke topik yang dibuat oleh Rika, masalah surat cinta itu. Tidak mungkin ia akan memetik bunga mawar saja dan tidak berkata sepatah katapun, membiarkan Hinata yang berstatus sebagai tamu di villanya hanya duduk dan melihat Sasuke seperti patung. Oh, atau mungkin Hinata akan ikut membantunya. Lalu bertanya-tanya dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan bunga mawar kepada Sasuke.

Hinata tanpa sadar memijit kepalanya, ia lupa kalau ia pernah memaksa Sasuke bercerita tentang segala hal tentang mawar—dari strukturnya, cara perkembangbiakan, bahkan sampai bahasa bunga mawar dan arti dari jumlah mawar itu sendiri. Dan yang terpenting, Hinata sendiri pernah berkata tidak akan pernah mau memetik bunga mawar karena trauma dengan tiga belas duri mawar yang menancap sangat dalam di tangannya. Insiden itu membuat Sasuke, kakak, bahkan kedua orangtua Sasuke mengalami panik yang luar biasa. Ditambah lagi, setelah luka di tangan Hinata sudah diperban, Hinata harus bersabar selama nyaris dua minggu untuk tidak menyentuh apapun menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Menghela napas panjang, Hinata tanpa sadar teringat wajah iseng Rika yang membuatnya terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa—

"..._kurasa dia juga punya perasaan lebih..._"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Kedua tangannya menepuk pipi _chubby_-nya, berusaha membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi indah yang sangat tidak mungkin. Darimana Rika bisa menyimpulkan begitu saja kalau laki-laki berambut biru dongker di depannya juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya? Jangan bermimpi terlalu indah, Hyuuga bungsu. Bahkan laki-laki itu terlalu tinggi untuk diraih dengan tubuh mungilnya.

'_Santai, rileks, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Bicara seperti biasanya, Sasuke-_kun _tidak mungkin membahas masalah surat cinta—'_

Tunggu.

Darimana datangnya keyakinan Hinata kalau Sasuke _sudah pasti _akan menyanakan perihal surat cinta saat mereka sudah ada di sana?

'_...kak Neji, lebih baik kita pulang lagi ke rumah..._.' Hinata merengek di dalam hatinya. Perang-untuk-menentukan-rencana-paling-sempurna benar-benar membuat dahinya terasa panas, bahkan tanpa panas matahari yang mengenai dahinya yang bersembunyi di balik poni.

Di saat Hinata semakin menangisi nasibnya, Sasuke melambatkan sedikit langkahnya, bermaksud untuk menjajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata. "Apa kabar?"

Hinata menahan napasnya. Sejak kapan Sasuke ada di sebelahnya?

"Ba-baik..." Hinata menjawab gelagapan, seperti biasanya. "Sasuke-_kun_ ... bagaimana?"

Pemuda berambut biru dongker itu mengangguk pelan.

"Baik."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di villa Sasuke. Ibu Sasuke—Uchiha Mikoto—menyambut Hinata dengan riang. Mikoto memeluk Hinata, menanyakan kabarnya dan orangtuanya, bahkan menawarkan Hinata untuk makan siang di sana. Mikoto benar-benar memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik. Maklum, beliau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya anak perempuan—Mikoto punya dua anak, dan dua-duanya adalah anak laki-laki. Dan parahnya, kedua anak laki-lakinya ini tidak ada yang punya kesamaan hobi dengan Mikoto.

Setelah melakukan pembicaraan ringan dengan ibu Sasuke, Hinata mulai melupakan kegelisahannya. Sasuke sendiri hanya berbicara sekedarnya selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Hinata pamit dengan Mikoto, lalu pergi ke halaman belakang yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Mau minum apa?" Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya, meletakkannya di pinggir ayunan panjang yang terlindungi dari panas matahari berkat pohon pinus yang ada di kiri dan kanan ayunan.

Hinata duduk di ayunan villa yang sangat Hinata suka. Ia melepas topinya, matanya menutup sebentar, membiarkan angin yang membawa aroma manis dari mawar menari dengan bebas di poninya, dan tercium oleh hidungnya. "Ah ... wangi bunga mawar—" tanpa sadar, Hinata tersenyum—mengabaikan Sasuke yang bertanya. Angin musim panas itu memanjakannya yang baru saja datang ke sana.

Ia suka harum bunga mawar di musim panas.

Melihat Hinata yang tampaknya mulai rileks, Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum kecil. Kakinya segera menuntunnya menuju dapur, tanpa membuat suara yang akan menganggu Hinata yang terbuai dengan dunia yang diciptakan oleh sekumpulan mawar berwarna warni dan angin musim panas yang menyejukkan.

.

.

.

Sadar kalau Sasuke sudah tidak ada di dekatnya, Hinata langsung bangkit. _Sudah berapa lama aku duduk diam di sini? _Batinnya bertanya, ia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sudah duduk sendirian di atas ayunan itu selama lebih dari lima menit.

"Mau kemana?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata. Buru-buru ia melihat ke arah sumber suara yang berada di belakangnya. Suara itu miik Sasuke, dan ia sedang membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir kosong, teko berisi teh, dan yang terakhir piring berisi kue kering. Dan ... sushi?

Hinata mjenggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai balasan untuk pertanyaan Sasuke. Gadis berambut biru gelap itu kembali duduk di atas ayunan, kedua kakinya mendorong pelan tanah yang diselimuti oleh rerumputan yang segar, membuat ayunan mulai bergerak pelan. Jaket yang ada di sebelahnya ia ambil, takut-takut kalau terjatuh saat ayunan bergoyang. Sekaligus memberi tempat untuk Sasuke duduk nanti.

Duduk di sampingnya. Hinata tiba-tiba tidak merasa keberatan atau gugup sama sekali.

Berjalan sebentar, lalu duduk di samping Hinata dengan nampan sebagai pembatas di antara mereka. Sasuke menuangkan dengan hati-hati teh mawar yang dibuat olehnya sendiri. Ayunan masih bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang. Namun gerakan pelan itu tidak membuat teko yang lumayan berat akan jatuh dari sana. "Mau teh?" Sasuke menyerahkan cangkir pertama kepada Hinata.

Kedua tangan Hinata meraih teh pemberian Sasuke. Setelah itu, hidungnya lagi-lagi menghirup aroma mawar yang ada pada teh buatan Sasuke. Rasa manis dari mawar yang bercampur dengan pahit teh yang pas membuat Hinata lagi-lagi menutup matanya, bermaksud untuk menajamkan indera penciumannya.

"Kau suka sekali bau mawar, ya?"

Sasuke, laki-laki yang ada di sisinya bertanya sambil menyeruput teh buatannya dengan tenang. Iris obsidiannya menatap kumpulan bunga mawar yang ada di depannya. "Padahal aku rasa wangi mawar tidak enak," gerutunya. Hidungnya segera mencium bau yang sudah menempel padanya sejak kecil—wangi mawar.

"Tapi aroma mawar di sini tidak berat," balas Hinata, tanpa ada kata yang terbata-bata sedikitpun. Matanya masih tertutup, ia sangat menikmati harum mawar pada teh. "Parfum aroma mawar yang dibelikan sama Ayah rasanya terlalu berat. Aku pernah pingsan gara-gara menyemprotkannya terlalu banyak," jelasnya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata berbicara banyak di depan Sasuke secara langsung tanpa ada kata yang terputus-putus.

Obsidiannya melirik Hinata yang bercerita. Kemudian kembali pada baris mawar putih yang menarik di sana. "Kau tidak pernah cerita soal itu." Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat protes. "Lalu?"

Hinata menyeruput pelan teh mawar yang terasa hangat di tenggorokan. "Setiap libur musim panas aku selalu memaksa ayah untuk berlibur ke sini. Tapi ayah bilang aku tidak akan pernah dapat izin ke sini kalau aku belum mengerjakan tugas musim panas. Dan sejak itu, aku selalu mengerjakan semua tugas dalam sehari. Supaya sehari setelah libur musim panas dimulai, aku langsung ke sini."

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mengangguk. Tangan kirinya meraih sushi yang ditinggalkan oleh kakaknya begitu saja di dalam lemari kosong. "Kan bisa minta seseorang untuk membuat parfum dengan mawar di sini. Ibu juga pasti tidak akan keberatan kalau kau yang minta," ucap Sasuke datar.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Bukan seperti itu," bantahnya. Kedua matanya menatap hamparan bunga mawar yang ada di depannya. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Mencium aroma mawarnya langsung dengan mencium wangi parfum itu rasanya berbeda, Sasuke-_kun_," lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengunyah sushi buatan kakaknya yang lumayan. Otaknya mulai memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan-entah-apa-itu setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata. "...kalau begitu, apa kau suka bau mawarku?"

"Tentu saj—"

_Skak mat_.

Gadis itu kaget bukan kepalang. Ia langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sangat tidak percaya. Kedua pipinya merona, terus merona sampai rasanya seluruh wajahnya sudah menyamai warna kepiting rebus. Kedua tangannya meremas sangat kuat cangkir teh.

Sasuke yang mempertanyakan pertanyaan tadi langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat untuk mengatakan yang tadi. Tapi, pada akhirnya pemikiran—_semi narsis—_Sasuke tentang Hinata menyukai dirinya karena Sasuke punya wangi mawar atau sebaliknya ternyata memang benar. Mempertimbangkan cerita, kemungkinan reaksi Hinata, dan ... intuisi laki-laki?

Jangan bercanda.

'_Tidak baik melakukan sesuatu yang _nanggung.'

Tiba-tiba, kalimat motivasi kakak Sasuke yang selalu digunakan oleh kakaknya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang Sasuke benci terlintas di dalam benaknya. Ia melirik Hinata yang masih saja diam karena termakan oleh pertanyaan tidak terduga Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan napas. Menghabiskan tehnya sekali minum, mengabaikan resiko tersedak atau segala macam. Permukaan cangkir yang menghangat karena teh mawar Sasuke ia letakkan di atas nampan. Pemuda itu memirngkan tubuhnya hingga bisa melihat Hinata dengan jelas. Walau sedikit, rona merah di pipinya membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aroma mawar dan aku ... mana yang lebih kau suka?"

—untuk sesaat, Hinata merasa jiwanya akan melayang ke angkasa. Cangkir yang ada di tangannya nyaris jatuh ke pangkuannya, dan membasahi topi serta jaket Sasuke. Beruntung jemarinya masih kuat untuk memegangnya.

Bibir Hinata perlahan membuka. Walau lidahnya masih terasa beku karena pertanyaan gila Sasuke yang terlalu mendadak, ia tetap berusah auntuk mengeluarkan suara, mengeluarkan pertanyaannya sendiri. "Itu—itu ... pernyataan cinta?"

"Ap—" Iris obsidiannya melebar. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan agak menjauh dari Hinata. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya sendiri. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengira pertanyaannya bisa menjadi sebuah kalimat pernyataan cinta yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal—baginya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia meletakkan teh yang masih banyak itu di samping cangkir teh Sasuke. Tangannya mengambil topi jeraminya, lalu memakainya seperti sedia kala. Sebagai pelampiasan atas sesuatu yang tidak Sasuke mengerti, gadis itu menarik jaket Sasuke hingga ke dadanya. Meremas pelan jaketnya, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah ia tahan daritadi.

Penolakan? Otak Sasuke langsung mengirimkan sinyal negatif.

Mendapat perasaan tidak enak kalau ia melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi, Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Tangannya mengacak pelan rambutnya, menyesal dengan semua perkataannya yang mengancam persahabatan mereka secara langsung.

"Yang tadi itu ... maaf, lupakan saja," ucapnya. Nadanya melemah seiring dengan otaknya yang bekerja keras untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya agar persahabatannya dengan Hinata tetap berjalan.

Walau pada akhirnya, Uchiha Sasuke akan 'memendam' sesuatu dalam waktu yang lama.

Hinata tidak bereaksi, ia hanya diam di sana. Bahkan angin musim panas yang seolah menghiburnya dengan membawakan aroma mawar yang manis tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia hanya menerbangkan rambut Hinata yang terurai dengan bebas.

Melihat Hinata yang tidak bereaksi, Sasuke semakin takut kalau Hinata akan menjauhinya. Atau mungkin Hinata takut kalau Sasuke yang ditolak olehnya akan menjadi gila dan melakukan tindakan kriminal terhadap laki-laki beruntung yang akan menerima surat cinta Hinata—

Menimbulkan suara _tap_ pelan, Hinata bangkit dan meraih satu tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Jaket Sasuke terjatuh di sana begitu saja di atas tanah. Dan jangan lupakan topinya yang ikut terjatuh karena dorongan dari Hinata yang terlalu kencang. Kini kedua benda itu saling bertumpuk di sana, di bawah ayunan yang dikelilingi oleh bunga mawar berbagai warna.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke harus merona untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari itu. Tangan Hinata yang hangat menggenggam erat satu tangannya. Rasa hangat itu menjalar begitu saja, seakan menjadi alasan dibalik kedua pipi Sasuke yang merona saat ini.

"Surat cinta itu..." Hinata buka suara. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke semakin erat. "Sebenarnya ... itu ... itu untukmu."

Sasuke terkejut, bukan main.

"A-anu ... aku akan mengatakannya dengan benar. Tapi aku hanya mengucapkannya sekali jadi—j-jadi aku harap Sasuke-_kun_ mau mendengarnya!" serunya, gadis berambut violet memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "A-Aku menyuka—tidak. Aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_! Aku sangatsangat menyukai Sasuke-_kun_! Bukan karena mawar atau aroma mawar—aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya saat aku mulai menyu—mencintaimu waktu itu. Bahkan waktu itu aku sangat benci mawar karena dia sudah melukaiku! Tapi—tapi ... karena Sasuke_-kun_—"

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasannya yang terdengar tidak beraturan.

"—karena, karena Sasuke-_kun_ punya harum mawar ... karena itu, aku—" Sekali lagi, iris peraknya membuka untuk melihat mawar yang ada di sisi kanannya. "—aku suka mawar, dan Sasuke-_kun_..."

"...Aku juga."

"!?" Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum, Hinata menyadari kalau ia sudah menyatakan perasaanya kepada Sasuke. Ia langsung melepas genggaman tangannya begitu saja. Kaki kecilnya membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke, tapi sayangnya jaket dan topi miliknya seperti menolak Hinata untuk pergi dari kenyataan. Seperti halnya seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang sudah membuatnya terjerumus ke dalam permasalahan yang terlalu beresiko seperti ini.

Hinata tersandung, itu membuatnya terjatuh.

Tapi, sebenarnya nyaris terjatuh karena laki-laki yang tadi ia genggam tangannya menarik Hinata agar tidak terjatuh. Tangan Sasuke yang lebih besar dari Hinata menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan sebuah ketidakberuntungan kembali terjadi.

Karena terlalu kuat menarik Hinata, sekarang Sasuke dan Hinata terpaksa jatuh bersama-sama karena Sasuke yang hilang keseimbangan. Punggung Sasuke langsung mengenai tanah yang tidak terlalu keras, dan Hinata ada di atasnya, terjatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke yang hangat dan tidak sekeras tanah.

"Hyaaa—!" Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja memiliki respon cepat langsung menekan perut Sasuke, berusaha berdiri.

Tapi tangan Sasuke manahan Hinata untuk pergi darinya.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-_kun_—" Pinggang Hinata berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke—jika satu tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Hinata bisa dianggap sebagai pelukan. Wajahnya kembai memerah, lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya. Ia ingin pulang dan melupakan semuanya. Lalu saling mengirim _e-mail _seperti biasa dengan Sasuke. "Sas—"

"Aku ... akan mengatakannya dengan benar."

"Sasuke-_kun_ lepas—"

"Hinata, kamu mau jadi kekasihku tidak?"

.

END

.

A/N: Happy SHDL minna-samaaa~~ /hugkiss/ oh iya, ini first ff daku di sini nih! 8D /pamer ceritanya/ jadi hontou ni sumimasen kalo ceritanya krenyes-krenyes/ OOC/cerita-yang-nggak-nyambung (dan _onegaaaai _saya bikinnya termasuk kilat karena baru sempet bikin tadi pagi—14/06/2014 jam 10:00an :'D /ngikik/)

(btw saya masukin Rika—atau nama bekennya, Lisbeth dari 5word 4rt 0nline—jadi tambahan gara-gara _boku wa_ lagi _sukiiiiii_ sama Kirito-Lisbeth aaa tidaackkkk ;;A;;—skip)

_14/06/14 – 11:12 P.M_


End file.
